I'll come next to you again
by KuroiCho
Summary: Songfic, RyuhouAsukapairing [why is it so rare?].Asuka is having sleep problems and decides to seek help from a HOLY colleague.


Title: I'll come next to you again

Author: KuroiCho

Genre: Songfic, shonen-ai

Pairing: Ryuhou/Tachibana

A/N: I haven't found any fanfiction with this pairing! Why, oh why? I think Asuka and Ryuhou look cute together (Asuka is so delightfully uke). So, I wrote a songfic about them. The lyrics are a translation from a Finnish song, "Kaksoiselämää"/"Double life" by Juice Leskinen. The translation is by me.

* * *

His bed had obviously decided it was not going to let him get any sleep. First he was shivering with cold and now he was almost covered with sweat.

_Damn these HOLY beds are uncomfortable, I've never became accustomed to them_, he thought, _Though... it'd be much more comfortable.. with someone another.._ He pondered, vaguely aware that the older man had clearly expressed that he preferred sleeping alone.

_# The loneliness around sometimes overwhelms a mere human being_

_I know what I want, I know how little I can do #_

_It's not that much, really. I just want to be near him.. to hear him breath peacefully. It's not _that much_, is it? _Tachibana felt a choking feeling in his throat. His eyes strung. _Damn, I hate this. I just don't want to be so damn lonely.._

_# The loneliness in the heart condenses into bitter tears_

_There's the result of loneliness, there's its reason #_

The floor was cold under his feet as Tachibana made his way through the corridors. The other man's room was one floor higher than his. Every snap, every soft step seemed to produce an enormous noise and he tried to be a little more quiet.

Eventually he was there. He stopped in front of the door, trying to calm himself, trying to brace himself if the man told him to go away. He extended his hand and tried the door handle. It wasn't locked and opened slowly, emitting only a soft creak. Tachibana closed the door behind him and tiptoed through the rooms, heading to the bedroom.

It was quiet and dark. The man was soundly asleep, sprawled under the blankets. Tachibana stepped closer to the bed, then -with a quick movement- slipped himself under one blanket and curled up next to the man.

_# I'm holding on to you, you know although I won't admit_

_I miss your vicinity, I need you love #_

Ryuhou shifted in his sleep when he felt the extra weight on the bed. He opened his eyes and said, not turning around:

"Asuka, you again?" The silence which aswered him was enough.

"I told you to go and sleep in your own bed, didn't I?"

There was a low muttering heard, and Ryuhou had to prick up his ears to make out the words. _Like you would care._

Ryuhou sighed and closed his eyes again, knowing the younger man was right. He winced only slightly when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

_# I'm holding on to you, I'll stay with you_

_You say: Away! And I go.. soon you'll notice I never went anywhere #_

Another evening came up and Ryuhou was exhausted because of the long working day. They had been having slight trouble with Native Alter users today, and it had taken a lot of his and Zetsuei's strength to beat them. He pulled on a T-shirt and was intending to go to the bed when he heard knocking from the door.

Sighting softly he made his way to the door, vaguely aware that he was not dressed properly, and opened it. A slightly bowing purple-head was standing behind it, apology reflecting from his every movement. Ryuhou stared at the man for a moment and then stepped back to let him in.

"Get in, Asuka."

_# Loneliness, loneliness, sometimes I get frustrated at it_

_I'll flounder over an icy desert, I'll wade until I wake up #_

The night was already clearing up, the grey dawn was filling the bedroom. Both of the men lay on the bed, awake but not looking at each other. The dark-green-haired sat up and glanced at the purple-haired one.

"Why.. why do you keep coming here every night, Asuka?"

It took a moment before he got an answer, if you could call it a real answer.

"I.. don't know."

Silence filled the room again and Ryuhou fell back to the bed.

"I should have guessed."

_# I hope I'd know you better_

_Maybe then I would learn about myself too #_

Ryuhou felt Asuka pressing closer to him. He turned his head.

"Asuka, what are you-" And kiss. Right on the lips. It was over sooner than it came and the younger man backed away immediately after detaching himself from the other man. Ryuhou felt stunned.

"Asuka, you..." he tried to think something to say, "you can't just kiss people like that!"

"I'm sorry", he heard the answer. Ryuhou could imagine Asuka blushing furiously. He cleared his throat.

"So.. I guess.. that's why you've been coming here every night."

"Most likely."

".. I see."

# _I hope I'd know you better_

_Maybe then I would learn about myself too #_

"Well.. I think we should get up and ready for the day."

"Yes."

_# Although I never left your side.. #_

"Oh yes, Asuka?"

"Umm.. Yes?"

".. You're.. free to come back here.. whenever you feel like it.."

_# .. I'll come again #_

"Yes, I will."


End file.
